Radio access networks utilise measurements of the radio environment in order to perform resource management tasks such as access selection, handover and channel assignments. There is a growing trend towards exploiting different radio access technologies (RATs) and radio bands to improve efficiency of spectrum utilisation. This brings with it the potential for multiple technologies to co-exist in the same environment using the same or different bands.